


There's Nothing Holding Me Back

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: 3 times Ander  touches Omar + 1 time Omar just can’t hold back(title from Shawn Mendes song)





	There's Nothing Holding Me Back

1\. 

“Baby, come dance with me!” Ander, clearly drunk, smiled at Omar from across the bar.

“Ander, I’m working,” Omar rolled his eyes.

“No no no no. I wanna dance.” Ander reached across the bar and grabbed Omar’s arm and suddenly he was transported back to the store. He pulled his arm a way quickly expecting someone to get upset at their close contact. 

“Hey!” a voice called causing Omar to flinch.

“Sorry,” he whispered out of habit glancing at the source.

“Can I get my drink now?” a young woman asked.

“Yeah. Yeah,” he nodded nervously.

Ander leaned over the bar grabbing Omar’s shoulders and whispered, “When this gets boring. Come find me.”

2.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Omar shook his head standing up.

“Hey,” Ander grabbed his shoulders. “I’m right here. We’ll try it and if things get bad, we’ll leave.”

“Can’t back out now,” Omar whispered. Ander turned around and saw Omar’s parents and Nadia coming to the table.

“Hi,” he whispered.

“Omar,” his mother smiled. “We miss you.” Omar nodded in response sitting down. “You look familiar,” she looked at Ander. “You’re the boy from the hospital, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I’m a friend of Nadia’s...and Omar,” Ander squeezed Omar’s hand under the table, and suddenly Omar felt brave. Ander always made him feel things, but rarely did he ever think such a small action would strengthen him the way that small movement did.

Omar shook his head and. “He’s my boyfriend, Mama.” Omar brought their hands so his parents could see.

“Did you know about this?” his father glanced at Nadia. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s Omar’s story. He gets to tell it,” Nadia shrugged before grabbing her menu.

3.

“Come on. I promise it will be fun,” Ander groaned shaking Omar’s arm like a toddler trying to get his way.

“I don’t think your friends like me very much,” Omar mumbled not looking up from his phone.

“Of course they like you.”

“I also don’t want to just be ‘the boyfriend,’ you know? I don’t want them to feel like they have to be nice to me just because we’re together.”

“Honey,” Ander took Omar’s phone out of his hand and smiled at him. Ander knew Omar had a weak spot for the nickname.

“You can’t call me Honey just to make me go.”

“Omar, it would mean a lot to me if you would come.” He held his hand gently, setting Omar’s entire being on fire. Even the smallest of Ander’s touches made Omar feel giddy inside. Ander moved closer to him. “Please,” he whispered in his ear.

“No.”

+1

Omar couldn’t believe Ander convinced him to come. He felt like a lost kid, following Ander around the party. He did try to escape once and go find Samuel, but Ander held Omar’s hand tightly, clearly intent on never letting him go. Omar decided this was best and that Ander clearly needed his support to be here especially after everything that had happened.

“Ander, you’re so clingy,” Lu laughed. “Give the guy some space.”

Ander rolled his eyes. He glanced at his and Omar’s clasped hands and slowly let go crossing his arms instead.

Omar leaned closer to Ander grabbing and shoulders and speaking into his ear so he could hear him. “None of that.” Before Ander knew what was happening Omar grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. When he pulled away he put his arm around Ander and kissed the side of his head. “I love being close to you,” he said, and suddenly Ander felt like they were the only people in the room. Maybe as long as he kept Omar close by, things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Come find me on tumblr (same name)
> 
> <3


End file.
